


Christmas Morning Cheer

by MostlyOnline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Special, Footprints AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyOnline/pseuds/MostlyOnline
Summary: ’Twas the night before Christmas when all through the onsen, not a creature was stirring, not even a fox.





	Christmas Morning Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/gifts).



> It's still the 25th in my timezone so it still counts lmao
> 
> Merry Christmas babe and to everyone who reads this :D
> 
> I hope you like it~

“O-nii-chan! O-ki-te!” Aiko jumped around on her brother’s bed, unusually hyper this morning.  Mochi had joined her, diving down on him in shared excitement.  Bad girl.  Vitaly groaned and rolled over, finding it cruel that he was being woken up when he had finally been able to sleep after a restless night.  Aiko, ever determined, pulled the sheets off him, icy air raising goosebumps on his skin.  Mochi chirped happily, thumping her tail against Vitaly’s stomach.

 

“It’s Christmas!” she cried.  Vitaly rolled out of bed reluctantly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before scooping up Aiko into his arms.  Mochi ran around them in a frenzy, threatening to trip Vitaly when she bumped into his ankles.  

“Everyone’s waiting, Vita-nii, Santa left us all presents!”

“Even me?” Vitaly asked though he suspected that if Santa were real he would be left with an abundance of coal in his stocking.

“Yeah!” Aiko beamed.

“Ohayo~” his mother greeted them, his siblings and Phichit turning to them from where they sat around the small mountain of colorful boxes.  Vitaly sat next to Yulian and Alyona, depositing Aiko to the floor so she could scoot to the present pile.  Mochi joined her, inspecting every box with her nose.

“Did she wake you guys up too?” Vitaly asked with a yawn

“Yep,” Yulian and Alyona yawned back.  No one was really excited to be up this early, especially since today was an off day, but no one could say no to the little girl who was practically bursting with excitement.

 

Vitaly did not remember Christmas in his childhood.  It wasn’t really celebrated in Russia and he instead strongly associated the day with his father’s birthdate.  To his mother, especially in the first few years, the day just served as another painful reminder.  This changed when Phichit came into the picture.  Vitaly reluctantly admitted that the beta helped immensely to lift the mood around the house in the first few years.  He respected Yuuri’s wishes to not celebrate but suggested instead that it could also be a new start for their family, especially for Aiko as she got older.  They could create new memories and not let the past spoil the future.  Yuuri came around to the idea and since then celebrated the day for family and for hope.  Every holiday since Aiko’s second birthday the family went all out and decorated the onsen from top to bottom.

 

“Momma, Papa, Alya, Ulya, Vita-nii, and me” Aiko sorted the presents into piles with Phichit’s help.  The little girl had the most presents, unsurprisingly.  It was the easiest to shop for her and no one could help but spoil her.  Secretly, everyone was competing to give her the best gift.

“You have to open Vita-nii’s gift last, Ai-chan,” Yuuri told her, Aiko agreed, starting with the smallest present in her pile.  Vitaly’s gift to her was in the biggest box and Yuuri had known what it was since the eldest had ordered it.  

The family wasted no time unwrapping their own gifts.  Each of them got a gift from Santa and also another gift from Yuuri and Phichit.  Alyona and Yulian both got various gifts from friends and classmates, and friendly long-time visitors of the onsen.  Vitaly’s only gift outside of his family came from Nobuo but he didn’t dare open it in front of his family.  He didn’t complain, however, to him Christmas was truly about giving.  He loved watching the reactions people had to his gifts.  It was the one time a year Alyona would openly admit that he wasn’t half bad.

 

“Aw, it's beautiful, babe,” Yuuri cooed, giving Phichit a chaste kiss.  Vitaly glanced up to see what the beta had gotten his mother this year.  Jewelry.  How predictable.  

“It’s a locket, see?” Phichit popped open the case, “So now your children can be with you at all times,” Yuuri blushed, smiling wide and giving Phichit a second kiss that lingered.

 

Disgusting.  

 

His siblings ignored the display, immersed in their own gifts with the occasional awe sounding off.  Their presents ranged from generic to specific, Alyona and Yulian were both tied in their umpteenth bottle of scented lotion.  

“...Do you think people are trying to tell us something?” Yulian asked his sister, to which she made a face

“They better not if they know what’s good for them,” Alyona muttered

“Oops!  You don’t want to know what I got you then,” Vitaly smirked at his sister who looked ready to throw down.  Alyona tore at the package that better not be more of the godforsaken…. “Is this?...” Alyona tore more paper away to reveal more of the box.  “It is!” she exclaimed.  It was a rainbow backlit keyboard with a matching mouse, the perfect present for someone who spent a ridiculous amount of time playing online games in the offseason.

“You’re my favorite older brother,” Alyona smiled at Vitaly, hugging the box closely.

“Hey!” Yulian said a hot minute after Alyona’s comment.  Yulian also thanked Vitaly for his gift, a rare nendroid figurine that Yulian had been dying to find.  

 

“Oh noooooo...this is too cute,” Phichit cried as he held the hamster tissue holder in his hands.  It was as soft as it was adorable.  It held a little sunflower seed in its tiny paws, ready to stuff it in its oversized cheeks.  Who could have given him such a precious thing?  Surely someone as soft and lovable would have been so thoughtful to…    


สุขสันต์วันคริสต์มาส

-Vitaly

Oh…

The alpha glanced at him, a small smirk creeping on his lips.   _Go on_ his eyes seemed to say.

“Aw, how thoughtful Vitalik,” Yuuri smiled, perhaps accidentally bumping his elbow into Phichit’s ribs.  Phichit hated to admit it but the alpha was an excellent gift giver.

“Thank you Vitaly, it’s very cute,” Phichit looked to the side, a small blush staining his cheeks.

“Don’t mention it,” Vitaly waved off.  After all, watching Phichit go through the seven stages of grief in the span of ten seconds was a gift in its own way.  

 

“Mama, can I open now?” Aiko pointed at Vitaly’s present, stamping her feet in excitement.  She squealed when Yuuri nodded.  Aiko got to work tearing of the paper and ribbons to shreds.  Vitaly got up to stand behind her, knowing that she would need help with the present.

“...A unicorn!” Aiko smiled, throwing her hands up.

“Close,” Vitaly opened the box and pulled the toy out, setting it on the ground and picking up the little girl “It’s also a bike,” Aiko found the pedals with her feet with the help of her brother and held on to the handles at the side of the unicorn’s head.  She gave an experimental push with her legs and yelped in surprise when the cycle moved forward.  Everyone laughed (with her, they assured) and encouraged her to try again.  Aiko braved another push and then another, getting the feel for her new steed.  The girl’s heart-shaped smile grew on her face as she gained confidence.  

“What do you think, Ai-chan?” Yuuri asked as the giggling girl passed by.

“I love it!”

“What do you say to your brother?” Yuuri reminded her.  Aiko promptly parked the unicorn and unmounted.  She turned on her heels and sprinted towards Vitaly, tackling her brother to the floor with as big a hug as she could muster.  

“Thank you, Vita-nii!  I love you~” Aiko gave a wet kiss on his cheek

“Glad you like it, Ai-chan,” Vitaly returned a kiss to her forehead.  Aiko pushed off from him and quickly returned to her present.  All that was left was to give Yuuri his present that Vitaly had been planning for months in advance.

 

“Mama… I got something made for you and I hope you like it.” Vitaly felt nervous, handing the neatly tied box to Yuuri who promised that he would love it no matter what it was.

“Ohhhhh, Vitasha…” Yuuri held up a golden statuette, turning it over and examining it carefully.  It was in the pose a skater might make mid-spin, standing elegantly with fingers splayed up towards the sky and one hand holding close to its chest.  When Yuuri turned the small knob on the side of the base, a familiar tune played and the automaton twirled slowly to the music.

“Is that mama’s program music?” Yulian whispered to his brother who nodded with a fond smile.  It was the music their mother had won his first gold to and the program that broke a world record.  Vitaly just hoped that it brought back fond memories rather than the alternative.  

“Vitalik...baby, this must have cost a fortune,” Yuuri said quietly, tears welling in his eyes as the music came to a slow stop.

“Nothing is too expensive for you, mama.  Do you like it?” Vitaly watched as Yuuri carefully placed the figure down and made his way towards him.

“I love it.  Thank you so much, baby,” Yuuri hugged Vitaly’s head into his chest, showering the top of his son’s head with kisses and I love you’s.  Phichit’s glare didn’t go unnoticed by the alpha, but he couldn’t care less when Yuuri chose to remain seated next to him.  Little did Vitaly know that Phichit had one more gift to give.

 

“Aiko, baby, there’s one more present for you.” Phichit motioned for her to come over.  She rocked back and forth on her heels, looking around for any stray boxes that were missed and needed opening, “Close your eyes and hold out your hands,” Phichit instructed Aiko, the little girl looked at him curiously but did as she was told.

“No peeking, okay?” Phichit took something out of a box, cupping it so that not even the other children could see.  The three of them looked up to their mother for clues, but he simply held up a finger to his lips with a wide smile.  

Phichit spilled something small and black into Aiko’s hands, her face morphing adorably as she fought to keep her eyes closed.  It took the three siblings all about half a second to figure out what it was, getting two gasps and a groan.  Vitaly was quick to grab Mochi by the scruff to stop her from killing Aiko’s present.  

“Okay Aiko, you can open your eyes,” and she did, staring down at the hamster that sat in her palms and let out a scream loud enough to wake up the entire town.  

 

It was clear who had given the best gift that year.

—————————

Mochi had to be locked away in Vitaly’s room while Aiko played with her new hamster.  Yulian and Alyona joined their sister on the floor, watching the furball scurry between the three of them.  The uni-cycle was abandoned in the corner in the room, cold and forgotten.  Vitaly chose to lean against an entrance and watch them, not particularly interested in the rodent but content to watch his siblings from a distance.  If he was being honest though, it was partially out of jealousy.  He couldn’t blame his sister for much preferring her new pet over his gift, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be a little hurt over it.  Still, seeing the joy and wide-eyed looks on his family’s smiling faces brought more joy to his heart than anything.

 

“Did you like your presents?”  Yuuri leaned on the opposite side of the doorway, joining Vitaly in watching their family.  Vitaly mostly got fox memorabilia this year, but most notably a beautiful wool coat from Santa.  Coincidentally, Yuuri (and Phichit by extension) got him matching leather gloves and shoes.  

“I loved them.  Thank you Santa-san,” Vitaly winked, making Yuuri laugh and bump his hips against him playfully.

“I’m glad you did, baby,” Yuuri hummed “Maybe you should be Santa-san from now on.  You give such thoughtful gifts”

“Ugh,” grumbled Vitaly, “Couldn’t beat the rat though..”

“True,” Yuuri laughed.  They faded back to silence, resuming their watch over the family.  After a quiet moment, Aiko looked up at them and smiled wide.  She pushed up off the floor, running over to her mother and brother before pointing at the space above them.

 

“Mistletoe!  Mistletoe!” Aiko called.  Sure enough, the decoration dangled from the ceiling over their heads.  Vitaly blushed, glancing to his mother who looked up at the ornament with a slight blush on his face.    

“I-it’s just a weed—“ Vitaly stuttered in an attempt to dismiss his sister’s comment but stopped when two hands touched his cheeks.

 

Yuuri stretched up, cupping Vitaly’s face and tipping their heads together.  Vitaly stared wide-eyed into his mother’s soft brown ones, blush matching the other’s.  Yuuri’s soft lips pushed against his only for a moment then parted just as quickly.  Vitaly, too dumbstruck to move, stared back stupidly at his mother who couldn’t contain his laughter.  It was after Yuuri leaned up again to kiss his cheek that Vitaly finally got over his shock.

 

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Yuuri smiled warmly at him

“Merry Christmas, mama,” Vitaly smiled back

 

Christmas was absolutely one of Vitaly's favorite days of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Phichit was out getting KFC for the kiddos when they smooched so its okay. Look it up, KFC is a Christmas tradition in Japan. I love this country.
> 
> (https://www.ponycyclestore.com/products/msk-vr-n3042?utm_medium=cpc&utm_source=googlepla&variant=19178988227) This is 100% what Vitaly got Aiko for Xmas and I wish they made one for adults


End file.
